Episode 1992-358 12-23-1992
12-23-1992 Wednesday, December 23, 1992 Sponsors: R, V, 8 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 11 Magaw Place: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1992 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl plays in, on and under a sculpture. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Practice Makes Perfect" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to bring 8 steamer trunks down 8 flights of stairs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby reindeer (Gordon and kid voice-over) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie has a collection of R's in a box. He shows Bert, who says that Ernie will be the laughingstock of Sesame Street if anyone else finds out. Ernie sadly throws away his R's -- and Bert asks to have the box for his J collection. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R is for Rooster, and Robber, and Rake ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A sleepy man counts 8 sheep. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"| Mad Painter #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Es un perro |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Adding Is Putting Together |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Villain in the Panama Hat (V) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elephant and a bear try to cross a bridge to deliver their packages, but they're in each other's way |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At DisneyLand, Roger Rabbit, Chip 'N' Dale & the kids go on rides in the "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Violet climbs a vine with V words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The King of Eight |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Tanya talk about the word "HELP." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Worms form the number 8. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover R/r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 buttons are counted on a monkey's shirt. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Human and animal babies learn to walk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Danny Glover and Hoots tell Telly a story, "The Young Saxophone." Danny reads from the book, while Hoots plays the "voice" of the main character. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano, violet, and violin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Trying and Trying Again." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R for Rhinoceros (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Do The Hokey Pokey" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Imagination V" -- A surreal segment involving the Venus de Milo statue, a violin, a vampire, and vigilantes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seven chicks plus 1 alligator makes 8. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count finds three Honkers and counts 20 of their honks. They then want him to honk his nose, but he ends up hurting it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A voiceover lists many R words. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if we celebrate Valentine's Day with chickens instead of hearts? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly and Bob wait for his music students to arrive. Telly counts the students that just arrive, and then adds the late comers. Telly wants to help Bob teach, but he suggests Telly sing with the chorus. He joins them in singing “One Small Voice”. Telly then joins Bob in congratulating the chorus. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A wizard turns into R things |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina go to the north pole to see the Magical Snowman while singing "Winter's Wonderful" to see Christmas lights & decorations |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 Bats |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|This is a big letter V poem |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 legs on an octopus |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An angel sings "You're No Good" to her old boyfriend, The Devil. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A moving truck takes the number 8. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Robin Williams shows Elmo the many fun things one can do with a stick. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Annie Eyeball looks at air. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 cows |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “B-I-N-G-O” as Mike The Dog teaches the kids spell |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Small v ... for voom, voice, violin, etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: V for Violin A musician plays a violin, which instantly breaks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "Get Along" with some Anything Muppet greasers, the Martians, the Twiddlebugs, and a cow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"You know what it's like to be scared?" |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1990s Episode Guide